1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fishing lures and, more particularly, is directed toward a novel and unique artificial fishing lure which is comprised of two basic members, each formed of a thin flexible plastic or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently marketed a wide variety of artificial fishing lures, each of which is designed with a view towards providing the greatest possible amount of life-like action in order to enhance the fish-attracting capabilities of the lure.
One of the better known designs of an artificial fishing lure is exemplified by the structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,541 to Arbogast in which he teaches a skirt-like member which may be wrapped about the shank of a fish hook and which has a plurality of individual strands or skirt members extending rearwardly therefrom.
Another example of an artificial fishing lure is set forth in the Lee Pat. No. 3,959,912, in which the inventor essentially describes a skirt-like structure in which the essentially straight individual strands of the Arbogast skirt have been replaced by strands having consecutive thick and thin portions and which terminate in curled tail portions. The material utilized by Lee for his lure is described as a soft, highly pliable elastomeric plastic which, unfortunately, tends to tear apart after prolonged use, and must therefore be replaced at frequent intervals.
Other artificial lures are also detrimentally prone to wearing out prematurely. In fact, some of them must even be maintained in a preservative solution between uses in order to prevent total disintegration.
Other United States patents in the same general art area of which I am aware which describe other typical, yet not widely adopted, artificial lures include: 1,851,529; 1,910,742; 2,502,979; 3,343,296; 3,564,754; 3,590,514; and 3,803,747.